A Pirates Life For Me
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: "Are you sure that you haven't been at the rum again? Why would you want to give up on the ocean that has become our kingdom?"


Pirate Fritton snatched the jewels out from under Lord Pomfrey's nose, her crew stormed the decks and sent half of the crew to Davy Jones' locker. The battle was bloody and a handful of pirates were sent over board to their watery graves. Eventually the crew, what was left of it, that served on Lord Pomfrey's vessel surrender to Pirate Fritton. The remaining crew members were taken hostage and all that was left to do was decide what to do with the tied up man. Some of the pirates wanted to maroon him, others wanted to kill him with a quick bullet in the skull, but Fritton didn't listen to her loyal crew. The celebrated she dog turned to her first mate, the uncatchable and feared Katherine Kelly Jones.

It was Fritton's first mate who decided on a suitable punishment for Pomfrey's failed attempt to overthrow the queen. A quick bullet to the skull wasn't suitable, it was far to quick and practically painless. Marooning would be a much slower death if the foolish man wasn't left with a gun to finish himself off with. The crew were outraged when Fritton and Jones left the vessel behind with a still tied up Pomfrey, there was a good chance that a navel ship would come and rescue the stranded Pomfrey. Katherine Jones glared at her fellow pirates when they suggested to Fritton that she had become unsuitable for the job of first mate.

Fritton and Jones were an unstoppable force, more feared then Black Beard himself. Their relationship was built on friendship, loyalty and anarchy. It was because of that combination that they had become feared and because of that combination that they had become close. Captain Fritton relied on her first mate and wouldn't do anything without Katherine's opinion and that know fact made the crew envious. Fritton's crew were too afraid of Jones because they believed that she was sent by Davy Jones himself, they believed that she was the daughter of the feared sea god. Jones and Fritton knew that the crew's assumptions were completely false but that didn't stop Katherine from threatening misbehaving crew members.

Fritton and Jones stood side by side as they looked out towards the ocean, dreams of unimaginable riches filled their minds. The salty spray of the ocean occasional splashed their faces and the gentle breeze blew softly through their hair. Both of them lived for the sea and couldn't imagine a life without the water, that's what Jones thought. The captain, dressed as a man, turned to her first mate and smiled. Jones, who wasn't dressed as a man, became suspicious, she knew that smile never meant anything good. Before turning to her captain, Jones pulled her hat down over to shadow her eyes. Her dark hair, tied in a pony tail, gently swayed against her back as she turned to face her friend and captain. "I know that look Mary," She said, her voice was almost a silent whisper,

"What look would that be?" Captain Fritton asked,

"The look that tells me you're about to do something either terrific or completely stupid. Remember when you got completely rat arsed and began to flirt with the sober crew? You almost blew your cover!" Jones laughed,

"Leave the rum out of this, precious thing is rum. Far to expensive to waste,"

"Yet you go and drain our rum supplies like Sparrow!" Katherine chuckled,

"Captain. Captain Sparrow," Fritton corrected,

"He doesn't have a crew, what's a captain without a crew? They stole off with his beloved ship at least five times," Fritton waved her hand idly in the air to brush of the comment,

"Let's not waste time discussing the wonder that is Captain Sparrow, I need to discuss a more urgent matter. The loot, how shall we put it to good use?" Jones looked back on her watery kingdom and sighed,

"Share it with the crew, like we usually do. That is unless you have a better idea, Captain,"

"I have a dream my dear friend," Jones rolled her eyes, clearly the captain had been at the rum again, "I wish to write plays, amuse the public and perform in front of royalty." the captain's eyes shimmered with her unusual dreams, Jones sighed again,

"You are the most wanted woman parading around as a man, how do you intend to walk into England when you have a very big price on your head?"

"I have pondered that thought many times and you are right, how can I do that? The answer is simple really, I put on a wig. I start operating under a new name, I go from she dog to writer!" Fritton beamed,

"And what of the crew?" Jones asked, clearly her captain hadn't thought about everything,

"Everything, apart from the booty and the rum, on the ship is handed over to you. I completely disappear from the pirate world and reappear under a new name!"

Jones looked at her captain with a look of shock, her friend had most defiantly been at the rum again. Fritton was a successful pirate, so successful that they were nearly as famous as Black Beard. Pirates and normal people were frightened of the Fritton crew and ran a mile when they saw the famous ship sailing along the horizon. It was every pirates dream to have what Captain Fritton had and to throw it all away was a stupid thing to do. A loyal crew, a fast boat, charming first mate and a large hoard of booty was a stupid thing for a pirate to give up. Fritton wanted to risk her legacy on something that was unusual for a pirate. Jones wasn't going to let her captain make another stupid mistake. It was pure luck that Katherine got to her drunken friend before she tore the disguise from her face. "Are you sure that you haven't been at the rum again? Why would you want to give up on the ocean that has become our kingdom?"

"Every human has a dream and I am no different. I wish to pursue an honest life and I wish to leave my descendants feeling proud when they learn of me."

"Are you completely sure?" The captain nodded with a smile on her face, "It won't be the same without you,"

"May our paths cross again someday and may our ancestors form a bond as strong as ours."

"Hopefully you're descendants will have some amount of sense,"

"And if they don't I'm sure you're descendants will come and guide them. Maybe they will bear you're name Jones,"

"I'd rather not have a relative with my first name, I'd rather they be called Kelly." Fritton chuckled at her long term friend,

"If your spirit has anything to do with it I'm sure they will."

* * *

><p><strong><em>My booty is reviews, add to it?<em>**


End file.
